Microcavity plasma devices produce a nonequilibrium, low temperature plasma within, and essentially confined to, a cavity having a characteristic dimension d below approximately 500 μm. This new class of plasma devices exhibits several properties that differ substantially from those of conventional, macroscopic plasma sources. Because of their small physical dimensions, microcavity plasmas normally operate at gas (or vapor) pressures considerably higher than those accessible to macroscopic devices. For example, microplasma devices with a cylindrical microcavity having a diameter of 200-300 μm (or less) are capable of operation at rare gas (as well as N2 and other gases tested to date) pressures up to and beyond one atmosphere.
Such high pressure operation is advantageous. An example advantage is that, at these higher pressures, the plasma chemistry favors the formation of several families of electronically-excited molecules, including the rare gas dimers (Xe2, Kr2, Ar2, . . . ) and the rare gas-halides (such as XeCl, ArF, and Kr2F) that are known to be efficient emitters of ultraviolet (UV), vacuum ultraviolet (VUV), and visible radiation. This characteristic, in combination with the ability of microplasma devices to operate in a wide range of gases or vapors (and combinations thereof), offers emission wavelengths extending over a broad spectral range. Furthermore, operation of the plasma in the vicinity of atmospheric pressure minimizes the pressure differential across the packaging material when a microplasma device or array is sealed.
Another unique feature of microplasma devices, the large power deposition into the plasma (typically tens of kW/cm3 or more), is partially responsible for the efficient production of atoms and molecules that are well-known optical emitters. Consequently, because of the properties of microplasma devices, including the high pressure operation mentioned above and their electron and gas temperatures, microplasmas are efficient sources of optical radiation.
Research by the present inventors and colleagues at the University of Illinois has resulted in new microcavity plasma device structures as well as applications. As an example, semiconductor fabrication processes have been adapted to produce large arrays of microplasma devices in silicon wafers with the microcavities having the form of an inverted pyramid. Arrays with 250,000 devices, each device having an emitting aperture of 50×50 m2, have been demonstrated with a device packing density, array filling factor, and active area, of 104 cm−2, 25%, and 25 cm2, respectively. Other microplasma device structures have been fabricated in ceramic multilayer structures, photodefinable glass, and more recently, Al/Al2O3 sheets.
Microcavity plasma devices have also been developed over the past decade for a wide variety of applications. An exemplary application for an array of microplasmas is in the area of displays. Since single cylindrical microplasma devices, for example, with a characteristic dimension (d) as small as 10 μm have been demonstrated, devices or groups of devices offer a spatial resolution that is desirable for a pixel in a display. In addition, the efficiency for generating, with a microcavity plasma device, the ultraviolet light at the heart of the plasma display panel (PDP) can exceed that of the discharge structure currently used in plasma televisions.
Early microplasma devices were driven by direct current (DC) voltages and exhibited short lifetimes for several reasons, including sputtering damage to the metal electrodes. Improvements in device design and fabrication have extended lifetimes significantly, but minimizing the cost of materials and the manufacture of large arrays continue to be key considerations. Also, more recently-developed, dielectric barrier microplasma devices excited by a time-varying voltage are preferable when lifetime is of primary concern.
Research by the present inventors and colleagues at the University of Illinois has pioneered and advanced the state of microcavity plasma devices. This work has resulted in practical devices with one or more important features and structures. Most of these devices are able to operate continuously with power loadings of tens of kW-cm−3 to beyond 100 kW-cm−3. One such device that has been realized is a multi-segment linear array of microplasmas designed for pumping optical amplifiers and lasers. Also, the ability to interface a gas (or vapor) phase plasma with the electron-hole plasma in a semiconductor has been demonstrated. Fabrication processes developed largely by the semiconductor and microelectromechanical systems (MEMs) communities have been adopted for fabricating many of the microcavity plasma devices demonstrated to date. Use of silicon integrated circuit fabrication methods has further reduced the size and cost of microcavity plasma devices and arrays. Because of the batch nature of micromachining, not only are the performance characteristics of the devices improved, but the cost of fabricating large arrays is also reduced. The ability to fabricate large arrays with precise tolerances and high density makes these devices attractive for display applications.
This research by the present inventors and colleagues at the University of Illinois has resulted in exemplary practical devices. For example, semiconductor fabrication processes have been adopted to demonstrate densely packed arrays of microplasma devices exhibiting uniform emission characteristics.
It has been demonstrated that such arrays can be used to excite phosphors in a manner analogous to plasma display panels, but with values of the luminous efficacy that are not presently achievable with conventional plasma display panels. Another important device is a microcavity plasma photodetector that exhibits high sensitivity.
The following U.S. patents and patent applications describe microcavity plasma devices resulting from these research efforts. Published Applications: 20050148270-Microdischarge devices and arrays; 20040160162-Microdischarge devices and arrays; 20040100194-Microdischarge photodetectors; 20030132693-Microdischarge devices and arrays having tapered microcavities; Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,867,548-Microdischarge devices and arrays; U.S. Pat. No. 6,828,730-Microdischarge photodetectors; U.S. Pat. No. 6,815,891-Method and apparatus for exciting a microdischarge; U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,664-Microdischarge devices and arrays; U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,257-Multilayer ceramic microdischarge device; U.S. Pat. No. 6,541,915-High pressure arc lamp assisted start up device and method; U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,833-Microdischarge lamp and array; U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,384-Microdischarge lamp formation process; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,027-Microdischarge lamp.
Additional exemplary microcavity plasma devices are disclosed in U.S. Published Patent Application 2005/0269953, entitled “Phase Locked Microdischarge Array and AC, RF, or Pulse Excited Microdischarge”; U.S. Published Patent Application no. 2006/0038490, entitled “Microplasma Devices Excited by Interdigitated Electrodes;” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/958,174, filed on Oct. 4, 2004, entitled “Microdischarge Devices with Encapsulated Electrodes,”; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/958,175, filed on Oct. 4, 2004, entitled “Metal/Dielectric Multilayer Microdischarge Devices and Arrays”; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/042,228, entitled “AC-Excited Microcavity Discharge Device and Method.”
The development of microcavity plasma devices continues, with an emphasis on the display, lighting and biomedical applications markets. The ultimate utility of microcavity plasma devices in displays will hinge on several critical factors, including efficacy (discussed earlier), lifetime and addressability. Addressability, in particular, is vital in most display applications. For example, for a group of microcavity discharges to act as a pixel, each microplasma device must be individually addressable.
Manufacturing of large area, microcavity plasma device arrays benefits from structures and fabrication methods that reduce cost and increase reliability. Of particular interest in this regard are the electrical interconnections between devices in a large array. If the interconnect technology is difficult to implement or if the interconnect pattern is not easily reconfigurable, then manufacturing costs are increased and potential commercial applications may be restricted. Such considerations are of growing importance as the demand rises for displays or light-emitting panels of ever increasing area.